


For Everyone and Anyone

by Not_A_Myope



Series: I love you, differently [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_A_Myope/pseuds/Not_A_Myope
Summary: “I love you”The words slip through Kara’s lips as naturally as breathing and without reason, but for the smallest of reasons.





	For Everyone and Anyone

“I love you”

The words slip through Kara’s lips as naturally as breathing and without reason, but for the smallest of reasons.

She says them to anyone and everyone, for anything and everything. She’ll say them about actions, she’ll say them to strays, to strangers. More often to her friends. Most often to her sister.

And when she says them to Lena, at first it strikes a chord - a tuneful vibration that hums at her core in happiness. Though, she then remembers that this is Kara, and that it’s just Kara being... Kara.

So Lena smiles, laughter masking the light coloring of her cheeks and says, “You say that to everyone who gives you food.”

Kara ducks her head, embarrassed at having been caught. Lena shakes her head in amusement, having witnessed just that the night before when they went out to dinner, and Kara had all but said those three words to their waiter after their food was brought out. Followed by another grand proclamation toward the chef for making such a delicious meal.

“But I love you _differently_.” Kara claims with a wide grin.

Lena tries not to allow the butterflies to reign in her chest, for her heart to not quicken in beats, but she still can’t help the smile that stretches across her cheeks. “Eat your food casanova.”

It happens when they send each other late night texts, Kara bidding her a, “Goodnight, I love you.”

Lena always sends back a heart or smiley face.

She says it in person, when they have movie night at Kara’s place with pizza and potstickers, and the words are whispered into the night before Lena leaves to go back to her own place.

Kara says it when Lena rambles or rants about work. Hands waving wildly in the air as she goes off tangent, only to freeze as she awkwardly laughs with a blush on her face when the words slip out again. Accompanied with an adoring look that glows from Kara’s eyes, and Lena’s heart doesn’t stand a chance, stuttering like an old car failing to shift gears uphill.

... She says it again, right before everything comes crashing down, as she unbuttons her shirt to reveal the insignia on her shirt, her hands reaching up to slowly take her glasses off - just moments after Lena huffs about her annoyance at Supergirl once more.

And again, after a heart felt apology when she flies up to Lena’s balcony only to find the door locked.

Supergirl _betrayed_ her.

Her mind reels.

Kara Danvers _is_ Supergirl.

Her mind screams.

_Kara Danvers_ betrayed her.

Her heart cries.

Kara Danvers _lied_ to her.

And Lena can’t help but think that, it’s a lie. Everything that was Kara Danvers is a _lie_. Every word, every phrase, every laugh that had slipped through Kara’s lips as Kara Danvers _,_ was a lie. Every little “I love you” that was sent, a lie.

Lena’s heart aches in protest, but her mind hardens in resolve as she schools her features with coldness every moment her and Supergirl’s eyes meet.

She continues hearing the three words however.

She hears Supergirl say it during a press conference, leveling it to the city as a whole.

She hears Supergirl declare her love for the Planet Earth, not as some dramatic revelation during a massive fight, but when volunteering her time to clean up the beach.

She hears Supergirl say it to anyone and everyone at the DEO for any and every reason; agents assisting in the capture of the weekly villain, someone bringing in extra food just for her, to being invited out (though always ends with a decline), to being shown videos of kittens and puppies.

She doesn’t hear it directed at her again, but every time Supergirl says those three words, Lena remembers Kara Danvers.

Which is probably why, when she sees Supergirl resting her head in her arms on a table, her suit still filthy from the fights of the week, Lena can’t help but blurt out in a soft voice, “Shouldn’t you be at home, sleeping?”

Supergirl jumps out of her seat, nearly crashing into the ceiling as she turns wide, panicky eyes toward Lena. “Oh, it’s just you Lena.” She says in near relief, just barely relaxing her tense shoulders before floating back down.

Her cape is gross, all grimy and oily from a fight two days ago, and Lena can’t help but wrinkle her nose is disgust.

Supergirl seems to have noticed, as a tired smile makes its’ way across her sullen face. “I haven’t had time to get it cleaned.”

“You could get it cleaned while you sleep.” Lena points out.

Supergirl just, shrugs... her shoulders seemingly heavy with defeat. “Haven’t had much time for that either.”

And Lena just doesn’t _understand_. Before, Kara Danvers seemingly had all the time in the world for herself. Before Lena knew her as Supergirl, Kara Danvers always made time for little things and did things to seize the day, while Supergirl was seemingly always on television to save the day. Now...

Now that Lena knows Kara Danvers is Supergirl, it seems as though Kara Danvers has disappeared into Supergirl and Lena just doesn’t understand.

Maybe Kara Danvers really was just a lie.

A station wide alarm sounds, and Supergirl’s shoulders sag for a bit before squaring up. “Up, up and away, I guess...”

Lena’s heart jumps up into her throat at the sound of Supergirl’s tired voice, her hand coming up to push at absent glasses out of reflex, only to shift and rub the sleep out of eyes. Lena swallows the feeling down and away, her mind telling her to keep her guard up. “Right...” She says instead.

“Have a goodnight, Lena. I-“ Supergirl catches herself, and Lena catches her stuttering heart to calm down. “Goodnight.” Supergirl repeats before dashing off.

Later that week, Lena tells herself that everyone at the DEO could use a little pick me up. After all, that entire month has been fight after fight, clean up after clean up, and overall just non stop working. She feels sympathetic, knowing the feeling of pulling multiple all nighters in a row.

Everyone could use some junk food.

So she lays out boxes upon boxes of pizza and potstickers to the gratitude of nearly every DEO agent.

And if Alex shoots her a knowing look, Lena pretends not to notice.

And when Supergirl comes stumbling in after a fight, eyes lighting up in delight upon the sight of her favorite foods as she proclaims - “Whoever did this, I’m in love with you,” before stuffing her face with a wide grin, Lena pretends that the butterflies in her chest don’t flutter.

It’s harder to pretend that Kara Danvers is a lie however, when Kara Danvers, the reporter, stands in the crowd asking Lena Luthor a question with eyes looking up at Lena as though _she_ were the city’s hero.

It’s harder to pretend that Kara Danvers isn’t just Kara Danvers the journalist, when Lena reads an article with a “direct quote” from the superhero to her amusement.

It’s harder to pretend that Lena isn’t still in love with Kara Danvers, her friend, her crush, _her_ hero - when Kara still does Kara Danvers things as Supergirl.

But that’s the thing isn’t it? Kara Danvers isn’t _just_ Kara Danvers now.

Kara Danvers is Supergirl.

And Lena only sees Supergirl, when she just wants _Kara Danvers._

But while it’s Supergirl that saves Lena again after another attack on her life, it’s a distraught Kara Danvers hovering over her that Lena wakes up to.

“Lena!” Kara claims, jumping out of her chair. She’s still in her super suit, her emblem dirty with soot, but with glasses perched on her nose. It makes for an odd picture, seeing Kara in suit and glasses just like that moment before she revealed herself to Lena. “I was- How are you feeling?”

“... Like I inhaled a lungful of poisonous gas that lit up my insides.” Lena croaks.

Kara chokes out a watery laugh, relief showing through her teary eyes. “Y-Yeah. That’s-That’s about right.” She nods in assent.

And... Lena just stares at Kara. She stares at the lone tear that slowly makes its’ way to spill out of the corner before Kara reaches up to wipe it away, skewing her glasses a bit before she hastily fixes it. She stares for her a little while longer, remembering - “What about-“

“J’onn is taking care of them.” Kara answers, “I wanted to- I mean- He,” Her eyes dart to the side, as though ashamed at having slipped up as she twiddles her thumbs. “He wanted me to make sure you were okay.”

Lena stares at Kara, slowly nodding in understanding, when she really just doesn’t understand. Why would Supergirl blantantly lie to her again? Why would Supergirl abandon her duties when she had been taking up each and every single one that came up? Why would Supergirl want to make sure Lena was okay? Why would Supergirl-

Her eyes grow heavy and a deep sigh escapes from Lena’s nose in exhaustion. She doesn’t want to think about Supergirl. She doesn’t want to think about how Kara Danvers is also Supergirl. She just wants-

Kara shuffles again, fidgeting with the thumbsleeves of her suit. “Do you- I can leave.” She says, abruptly.

Lena finds her heart jumping out of her chest and says, “Wait-!” Before her mind can catch up.

And Lena is caught between choosing between either her head or her heart, knowing no matter which one she chooses - it would tear her up inside.

Kara seems to understand, wordlessly walking back to her chair and gently perching herself on it. She tiredly smiles, and Lena can see that her eyes no longer holding that familiar wrinkle behind those familiar frames.

Lena reminds herself that this isn’t just Kara anymore... That this isn’t just Supergirl anymore.

Kara is _also_ Supergirl.

Supergirl, who was one of Lena’s friends, but also Kara Danvers, who was her first friend at the city.

Supergirl, who saved Lena’s life, but also Kara Danvers, who is Lena’s hero.

Supergirl, who Lena used to admire, but also Kara Danvers who Lena looks at in complete admiration.

Supergirl, who belongs to everyone and anyone, is also Kara Danvers.... Who Lena had wanted to just be hers and hers alone.

“I-“ Kara stutters, shifting in her seat as she tries to determine whether or not she should say what she seems to want to say, “You know I- what I said. A while ago? When I told you I would keep you safe? No matter what?”

Lena doesn’t say anything, though her heart stops.

“I-I meant that. I mean it.” Kara emphasizes, “A-And I know, you need - you need space. And time. And I respect that! But I-“ She stutters, trying to find the words to portray what she wants to say. “What I said before. That was a lie.” She finally settles on.

And Lena slowly turns to Kara in disbelief.

Kara seems to have realized her mistake and hurriedly backtracks, “I mean. With J’onn. He uh- of course he was worried about you. But I meant uh-“ She stops and takes a deep, shaky breath, before slowly allowing herself to exhale. “It was me.” She says quietly, “I- I was the one. That wanted to make sure. That you were okay, I mean.”

“Oh.” Lena dumbly says, her heart bursting into thousands of butterflies as her mind is struck silent for once. “Thank you...”

Kara shifts in her seat once again, straightening her glasses before fiddling with her sleeves in contemplation. She finally straightens up, and gently reaches for Lena’s hand to grab hold of her attention, and Lena is too tired to even attempt to pull away. “You... I’m sorry I ever hurt you Lena.” She begins remorsefully, “I never intended to... to keep it a secret from you, but I thought that was what I had to do to... to keep you safe.” She pauses, her lips twisting in consideration before her shoulders sag, “But you deserve to know the truth at all times. And I’m sorry that... that I lied to you. I just.... I was selfish in thinking that I knew what was best. I should have known better, because that’s not what-“ She shakes her head, “I love you, Lena Luthor. And you’re worth more than the effort I should be giving you.”

Lena’s heart doesn’t stand a chance upon hearing those words, soaring high and over riding anything her mind might be screaming at her. But-

“You say that to everyone.” Lena near whispers, trying to will her hammering heart to gently come down.

Kara scrunches her face, as if trying to remember before she ruefully laughs while shaking her head, “It’s not the same... I love you _differently_. I-“ She stops, breathless as though she remembered something. “If I had to choose between you and the world I.....” she trails off, not knowing how to finish...

Lena’s heart seizes at that proclamation. And it’s more than she can handle for the day. But-

Supergirl belongs to everyone and anyone.

And Lena wouldn’t bring herself to make Kara Danvers choose.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Kara says, “Or give me an answer. I understand.”

Lena stares at Kara, eyes searching her face for answers to unspoken questions. Until finally, just like that, everything clicks into place.

She’s not sure when, but Kara has always loved her. Even as Supergirl, she has loved Lena.

And she finds ways to show it, to say it whenever she can. From her gratitude of food, to good nights, to making time away from Supergirl to just be Kara Danvers...

Kara Danvers was always there for Lena.

Kara Danvers was always taking time off and away from being Supergirl for Lena.

And Supergirl lied, for Lena and her safety.

Lena tears up, looking at Kara in newfound adoration.

God... She may need time- _They_ may need time to sort things out between them... But it would be worth it, she knows. She knows and her mind stutters, her heart screams.

She’s in love with Kara Danvers; everyone’s and anyone’s Supergirl.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://notamyope.tumblr.com)


End file.
